


Hugs Plan Murder

by riversong_sam



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 70Parings: Abby x Friend!ReaderRequest: @abbessolute said:Prompt list #2 with Gibbs. I'd kill for some coffee. (I can't read the number) but would you be able to throw in the rule don't mess with a Marines coffee if you want to live. (I believe its rule #23 but you don't have to use this rule) And may be if you want prompt list #4 with Abby how about a hug? I don't know what your rule is on entriesPrompt: how about a hug?A/N: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK





	Hugs Plan Murder

It had been an awful day and Abby could tell when you walked into her lab.   
“How about a hug?” She asks  
You nod wiping a tear away and falling into her embrace.   
“Tell me what happened.” She asks after you pulled away.  
So you sat down and told her how your boyfriend of three years broke up with you, laughing a bit as she offered to make him disappear.


End file.
